Choice
by Leirxa
Summary: [oneshot] Memoirs of a cold, dead Nobody. [Hidden 411]


**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney!

_**- Choice -  
**_

_Keep your chin up._

I never liked confrontations. That is, Zexion and I preferred to work behind the scenes. It was always more efficient to send out an inferior member or a lesser nobody to do my dirty work.

(Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm just as capable as any other at getting the job done, but I intensely dislike unnecessary conflict.)

So, imagine my dismay when Marluxia cornered me in my own laboratory as I made a desperate attempt to salvage my work before fleeing. I was to take refuge in another world for awhile, it was Zexion's idea, those living above were after me. But I couldn't very well leave all of my precious research behind! How was I to know he would come for me so quickly!?

I apologize, I get ahead of myself.

_Face down your opponent._

The Graceful Assassin. Where to begin about that rose-haired bastard? This may very well be my last chance to reveal how I really feel, if he stays true to his word. It is against code to speak badly of another member, but now, as he is a planned mutineer, I am seizing my own liberties.

When he was accepted into the Organization, I had no opinion of the man. He was average, perhaps slightly above. The Superior saw in him potential, I suppose. But of that I will speak no more. Needless to say, he became Number XI, hardly a threat to my own status as Number IV.

I should say here- if anything _irks _me to the point of utter loathing, it is disrespect to one's elders. I've always followed this belief reverently, bowing down to and placing myself properly under the Superior as well as Xaldin and Xigbar.

But that _man_...from his first week in the Organization I saw in him an appalling audacity. Still, I quietly accepted as the Superior placed him as lord of Castle Oblivion. He had his reasons at the time, I believe.

The few moments at which I have interacted with him have been mediocre, to say the least. He is a confident fellow, with unshakable nerves. Don't let that feminine appearance fool you; behind the mask is a truly demonic, tortured, twisted soul. He speaks with an affronting air. There may be a hidden charm behind his sapphire eyes, that which ensnared Larxene and Axel, but I have never known it.

Perhaps he knew I would never fall for it. Never. I am above that. I am above him.

That's the real Marluxia, a monster. Incapable of enduring his lowly status. Power hungry and seditious.

_Show no fear._

I was not running out of fear, so I felt no shame.

But this hope of my non-existence continuing on tomorrow has been squashed like a particularly helpless bug.

As soon as I gave that boy the way to Twilight Town, I knew it was time for my departure. I raced to my laboratory, collecting the important papers that I had so haphazardly strewn across tables. But then he came.

The black abyss formed directly in front of me. I, like a fool, expected it to be Zexion or Lexaeus come to say _goodbye_. I missed the opportunity to leave before Marluxia appeared.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a sickening smirk.

I glared but said nothing.

"It will never work, this running away. You know very well I can track you down." He stepped a bit closer to me.

"You overestimate your power, Marluxia. Superior will stop you soon, if no one else will. Your days are lim-"

"Silence!" he roared and his left arm snapped forward, hand closing tight on my neck. "You, Vexen, are trying my last nerve with this talk of superiority and inferiority. You are so _stupid _for not understanding...and you are supposed to be an intellect?"

Shit! He was _strong_! Who knew?

And then I felt, in horror, as what may have been snakes began to wreathe around my boots and make their way up my legs. No, not snakes, _vines._

"Now that I have you here, how about we have a little talk?" He waited for no reply, which was for the best, I could not form words.

"I knew from the beginning that you were disposable in my plans...a quiet, nerdy researcher always hiding behind that long blonde hair of your's. So why have I kept you around this long, Vexen? Is it that I enjoy your company, agitating as you may be?" He paused as though thinking, that sadistic grin never leaving his pinkish lips.

I stared directly into his evil eyes, nothing he could say would make me look away. Meanwhile, the vines had reached my waist.

"Well, no matter, whatever it is, your time is up. But since you are, as you would say, my _elder_, I will give you certain luxuries. You may choose how you want to die. Fire or electrocution? Either way I'm sure you will go out with a _bang_."

My eyes widened. Was he serious? Yet, seeing his bemused expression, I already knew the answer to that question.

_Do not beg for mercy._

"Marluxia..." I hesitated in my plea, gasping past his choking hand. But I would not show weakness to this flowery man.

"I would do it myself, but I really don't feel up to it."

Was that compassion? No. More like laziness. The vines slithered around my arms.

And then I knew it was the end. My mind churned with the two alernatives that he offerred me. Oh, I really hated Axel and his 'I-must-burn-everything-I-see' attitude, but Larxene...that woman was even worse than Marluxia himself.

"Fire," I croaked.

He raised a pink eyebrow. "What was that?" He had heard...now he was just toying with me.

"Fire, you son of a bitch," I snarled.

"Hey, see, that wasn't very nice. Here I am, trying to make this as easy as possible for you, and you treat me with such disrespect." He shook his head in false disbelief. "Here's how it's going to be. If you cooperate, I will ensure your demise is quick, but if you try to run...well, it will be drawn out and you will probably feel a considerable amount of pain."

Pain...one of my greatest fears.

"No one can save you, I hope you understand that." If he hoped to receive an answer, he was let down, so he continued. "I will give you fifteen minutes to get your priorities in order, if a Nobody truly has any. And then you will go to Twilight Town and fight Sora. If you win, you may win your life. If you lose, Axel will be waiting."

There was no way I could win, Marluxia knew it. But I nodded, might as well enjoy my last quarter of an hour.

"Good, I'm glad!" He smiled wide, finally releasing my neck. Immediately the constricting vines evanesced, and he disappeared in a portal.

That was thirteen minutes ago.

_Face your death with dignity._

Fuck. I really don't want to die.

_**end**_

**o-------------------o**

**A/N: **My first oneshot! How exciting! I'm pretty happy with it, actually...but I care more about what you think! So, please review? It will make my day!

My inspiration for this came from a recent admiration for Vexen, who is seriously underrated, as well as the 411 pairing, one of my new favorites. Sure, this isn't exactly romance, but this is my personal take on how their relationship would go.


End file.
